


Without the Doctor

by TimeLordOfManyNames



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLordOfManyNames/pseuds/TimeLordOfManyNames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Festive flurry was reigning in London. All these lights, all these garlands, balls, various moving things that should bring joyful atmosphere. Candies, cakes, a lot of jellies that the Doctor likes so much. Where could he be, by the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: after «Death in Heaven».  
> Music: «The End Of The World» by Skeeter Davis.

It started to snow since the very morning. All these annoyingly fluffy cold flakes, melting from the single touch. The Master got her gloves on fastidiously to minimize their contact with her skin. Festive flurry was reigning in London. All these lights, all these garlands, balls, various moving things that should bring joyful atmosphere. Candies, cakes, a lot of jellies that the Doctor likes so much. Where could he be, by the way?

Inventing another evil plan worth nothing if there's no one to stop it or to almost try to. It's all so boring - without the Doctor. The Master slit her eyes and looked at the sky, covered with heavy snowy clouds that were generously sharing gathered wealth with the ground underneath. She was definitely longing for some melodrama today or, perhaps, it was nostalgia, wasn't it? She had even no wish to kill anyone. And indeed — what was the use of that if it wouldn't vex her dear Doctor?

Loud speakers were spreading another earth's song that softly enveiled nearby streets. Usually the Master paid no attention to them, although found them amusing, especially, when she might tease the Doctor. But now, for some inexplicable reason, her hearts missed a beat, making her stand still. Heels were squeezing the snow, printing Time Lady's footsteps as clear as possible. Leaning against the public call-box, she exhaled a cloud of steam and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Damn stubborn, blasted saviour of the Universe."

'I miss you so much,' added she in her mind without saying these words aloud. The song ended changing into carols, usual for this time of the year. The Master cast a glance upon festive street for the last time before taking another step and close the door of the TARDIS behind her.


End file.
